


It's About Time

by pixiedustatsundown



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oblivious Hermione Granger, Pining, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Hermione doesn't know why Luna is so invested in Harry's dating life, it's not like it concerns her in any way.





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt "Well, things just got interesting." by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98)

“You might want to put that down. It’s going to happen now, I think.” Hermione wouldn’t have noticed Luna at all, were it not for the hands in her hair, braiding it in numerous tiny and delicate strings. It still startles Hermione when she does that, though she has grown rather used to it and has to admit that they do the job well enough, holding her hair out of her face and leaving her free to focus. She also can’t deny Luna a thing, for one because she never technically _asks_ but more importantly because Hermione can’t bring herself to extinguish her bright smile. 

“What are you talking about, what’s happening?” Luna doesn’t answer, humming a melody as she braids and acting as if she didn’t say anything at all. Casting a glance over her book, Hermione surveys the common-room. Nothing is out of the ordinary, people sitting around, talking and bent over work, Ron and Harry playing chess - nothing that would give her a hint of what Luna meant. Well, Luna speaks nonsense at the best of times; maybe she was talking about Nargles or something equally silly. 

Shaking her head and earning a soft admonishment for shifting the braids, Hermione goes back to her book. Only to be rudely interrupted _yet again_, not one minute later. It’s Ron this time, shouting in triumph and grinning widely at Harry. “That’s it mate, you are telling him. I’m sick of watching you pine.”

Hermione has no idea who he is talking about, but Harry seems to know well enough, frantically shaking his head and trying to shush Ron. It’s useless, Ron won’t be silenced, not when he is convinced he is doing the right thing, and so he simply ignores Harry’s pathetic attempt. “Oi Malfoy, Harry here has something to ask you.” 

“Well, things just got interesting.” Luna sounds like she is saying this more for Hermione’s benefit, as if she needs some help catching on. Hermione would scowl at her, tell she doesn’t need her to explain, but that’s just Luna and she can’t really be angry at her. She is also intrigued and watching her best friends squabble over the chess-board, so Luna will have to wait. 

Malfoy looks shocked, like a deer caught in headlights, nowhere to run and just staring wide eyed at Ron, pushing Harry towards him. Suddenly Hermione realises what Luna meant: _the bet_. It was stupid, nothing more than idle thought and Hermione didn’t expect it to come up again. Luna was certain Harry and Malfoy would start dating this year, not listening to Hermione’s protest and smiling this oddly endearing and far-off smile. 

Stunned, Hermione watches Harry fumbling over what _might_ be a question to ask Malfoy out. How did she not see this coming? Granted, Harry always talked an awful lot about Malfoy, and then there was sixth year, but she thought he would have grown out of his little obsession by now. But even if he is genuinely interested in Malfoy, there is no way Malfoy reciprocates. Only that Malfoy is flushing a bright red, nodding before Harry even got out the question. 

“I told you; don’t they make a lovely couple?” They strangely do, both awkward and completely unaware of the eyes on them but smiling as if a dream came true. Hermione doesn’t like admitting when she is wrong, but this is undeniable. At least Luna won’t be smug about it. 

“Alright yes, you win. What do you want?” If Luna is at all bothered by her clipped tone, she doesn’t say so, merely carding her hands through her hair, considering the question. 

“I think it’s about time we go on a date, don’t you?” Hermione can only gape at her, nodding at the small smile on her lips. She never really considered dating Luna, she never seemed interested, but now that the possibility is presented before her, she can’t wait to try. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/187469090518/its-about-time)down.tumblr.com/" rel="nofollow">Tumblr


End file.
